


shit i write at 3 am

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: a 1 chapter story I writ at 3 am... God I'm so tired!!!





	shit i write at 3 am

Sans shot up out of his bed, like he did every reset but last timeline was different... He'd commited the genocide.. But something happened to him... is it still there!?

 

He looked at the time, it was an hour before Papyrus would even wake up, Sans teleported into the bathroom, he looked at his face... he had black lines streaming from his eyes... He looked at his soul.. it wasn't even a heart...it wasn't white...it was red... and circlar.. god.. But.. he didn't even feel bad about this... he actually didn't feel anything...

The door to Papyrus' room shot open, Sans teleported into his room and flopped onto the bed, he hid his face in the pillow as Papyrus entered.

"SANS ARE YOU OK?"

"i'm fine." Sans snarled.

"YOU MOST CERTIANLY ARE NOT!!!" Papyrus sat down on the matteress and pulled Sans' face to face him.. A look of horror emerged in the skeletons features

 

"SANS...YOUR...FACE...AND SOUL.. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Papyrus said, looking at Sans' red circular soul.

"its none of your concern." Sans said as he fixed his sitting position away from Papyrus

"IT MOST ERTAINLY IS MY CONCERN. NOW I WILL  ASK AGAIN.. WHAT HAPPENED SANS." Papyrus sounded serious

"I SAID ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING CONCERN" Sans said as he pushed Papyrus to the ground, summoning a barrage of sharp bones over him.

 

Slowly th black lines on Sans face disappeared and he fell back into the bed, breathing heavily

 

Papyrus had scooted back a little bit, in an attempt to make distance between himself and the now emotionally distraught skeleton sitting on the bed.

 

"i'm so sorry...i don't...know what came over me..." Sans said

 

"I-TS FINE SANS... YOU CAN STAY HOME TODAY!I WONT YELL AT YOU FOR BEING LAZY!

 

 

"thanks bro.."


End file.
